N'Kantu, The Living Mummy
by BadBonesBalcom
Summary: 3000 Years B.C. in Egypt the Swairi tribe of Africa are forced into a life of slavery by Pharaoh Aram-Set and his Priest Nephrus. A failed rebellion lead by Swairi Chief N'Kantu finds him punished to live in Egyptian catacombs for the rest of eternity. After all these years N'Kantu rises to a whole new world, with a whole new adventure on the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

**Egypt, 3000 Years B.C.**

The sun as one would expect is beaming down, unrelenting to the poor souls who dear test its unforgiving nature and labour under it. The poor souls in question just happen to be the last surviving members of what would become the forgotten Swarili Tribe of Northern Africa – a simple but proud people, not to along ago they were back in their native land, man and beast running free just as nature intended it to be, now they shuffle there feet in the sand, brick after brick, day after day, why them they'll never know.

Leading the line of the lost tribesmen is their greatest warrior, the chief of the tribe N'Kantu, a dark skin man that's well above average height and clearly muscle and strong, his build is toned though, he's no older then 25, brow curled sweat drips from it as him and one of his captured kin carry another piece of the pyramid in progress. Well doing so N'Kantu thinks to himself..

"Father, it saddens me how much I have let you down. How I've let our people down, they do not deserve the punishment they have been given. I have failed you, I fail them daily. As much as it saddens me, I'm glad you are unable to see what I failure I have become."

N'Kantu's inner monologue of self-hatred and pity is interrupted when he feels the weight of the piece of the pyramid he and the other tribesman where carrying change followed by a thud, N'Kantu looks back, eyes widen with concern as he sees Lahcen lying motionless on the hot unforgiving sand of the desert, N'Kantu is quick to drop his end and quickly rush to the side of Lahcen, an older tribesmen who has acted as an advisor to both N'Kantu and his father before him. His breathing swallow and laboured, even without this incident just by looking at Lahcen you'd be able to tell that physical his better days are behind him; however with that in mind for an elder man he has maintained a respectable physique. Unfortunately time catches up to us all, and with a slight motion of his hand Lahcen motions for N'Kantu to come closer.

"N'Kantu, my friend" his voice weak "the elements have not be kind to this old man and I fear my time is coming to an end.."

"Save your strength, my friend, you are just tired is all..." N'Kantu begins to interrupt before he himself is cut off by Lahcen.

"No, please listen to me. Our people cannot go on like this, the Pharaoh's camel is treated better than we are, our numbers are getting lower as the days pass.." Lahcen pauses for a brief moment to gather the strength to continue "You must do what all great warriors due N'Kantu, you must take charge and lead our people into battle for better or worse. The Swairi are no strangers to battle and this will be our greatest one yet."

With that said, Lahcen allows his body to relax, a final act of defiance in the face of his Egyptian overlords, his life in now in the hands of a higher being. N'Kantu cradles the man he's known his entire life for what seems like an eternity before N'Kantu hears the sound of approaching.

"Well .. well .. well what do we have here? One of my guard's told me he saw one of _you_ napping on the job but I just had to see it to believe it." Cold words come from the cold being known as Nephrus.

There he sits, high on his camel as if it where his throne, the priest to the Pharaoh and the name who lead the charge in rounding people the Swairi people, Nephrus, flaked by half a dozen guards on foot. Dressed in a elegant many that shows off his status to commoners, or in this case, slaves, followed by an air of arrogance. Physically Nephrus isn't an imposing man at all, just one who's risen through the ranks and as a result has become powerful without having to be strong.

"I don't know what the great Pharaoh Aram-Set sees in you Swairi, but he must see something useful. Personally I've never seen such a group of useless slaves in my entire life, the sooner the reminder of finish _his_ work and die the better I say" again his words are cold, but he allows his dig into the proud of the young leader of the Swairi set in for a moment "oh well, at least this one has an excuse to not be working. Luckily he has lots of friends and family I'm sure waiting for him in the pit."

Unlike the previous statement N'Kantu is given no time to allow this one to register, as if it was a predetermined signal for one of his guards to sucker punch the kneeling N'Kantu squarely on the jawline sending him face first into the sand. Nephrus lets out a slight chuckle before beginning to ride off as his guards grab the motionless, lifeless body of Lahcen by all four limbs and unceremoniously drag him through the sand towards the mass pit grave far off that will act as his final resting place.

Later on, after the sun has settled and another day of hard labour has come to an end for the remainder of the Swairi people they are escorted back to a large single room in bottom of the Pharaoh's palace. For all purposes its nothing more then a dirty jail cell or dungeon that smells like feces, the floor in various places littered with scraps of food from leftover meals the Egyptians feed to there slaves.

The room houses two dozen or less Swarili tribe folk, most of whom are just utterly defeated by there situation. That is until N'Kantu stands up and breaks the silence.

"Today was hard.. we all loved Lahcen. He was a great man, but it isn't just today. Every day we see one of our perish" N'Kantu pauses for a moment to survey the remainder of his people "I'm sorry as your chief that I have failed to protect you.."

"All the chiefs before you are rolling in there graves!" one voice interrupts followed by another "What would your father think?"

"My father?" N'Kantu begins to pace the room "My father would say that tomorrow morning when that door opens, we remind the Egyptians and ourselves that we are Swairi, the great and feared tribe of Africa. We slay wild beasts with our bare hands during the day and celebrate our victory with a feast at night."

"We where Swairi. Now we're just slaves.." yet another voice interrupts

"Until the break of dawn my friend. Tomorrow when that door opens, I plan on fighting for my...our freedom. I will let you sleep on that, but I saw we swarm the palace and show this Egyptians what the Swairi people's are capable of!"

N'Kantu has become use to many sleepless nights, but this is different, this is the dawn of war, today the Swairi get there freedom back. As per usual the massive door opens, but before the guard can demand the Swairi's to get up and out N'Kantu is right there – with the grace and quickness of one of the many jungle cats he faced back in Africa he has a hold of the guard and slams his head into the wall, leaving an unconscious heap laying before him. With a motion of his hand the Swairi people are quick to follow N'Kantu out into the corridor.

"The Swairi have stormed the palace my king, I have given guards orders to kill on sight. No prisoner's are to be taken this time. I felt as through you would have approved."

The quarter's of Nephrus is the exact opposite of the living situation the Swairi's, a large bed in a spacious room that's well kept, included is nice view of the desert thanks to a balcony. Nephrus isn't alone of course. Before him stands the Pharaoh who rules the land, Aram-Set. He is surpringly young for a ruler, average height but muscular. Dressed in exotic but royal grab, everything about him demands respect. He takes a drink.

"Nephrus, you are mighty kind to allow me to seek refugee in your room. Not to many advisors would put themselves at such great risk for me" Aram-Set takes another drink "but luckily for me my advisor just so happens to be a man of the God's."

"Anything to see you protected, my king, I have my own private guards making sure no one can gain entrance. You've made this kingdom great, your own people willing protecting is the least we could do."

"I will gladly toast to that, my loyal friend."

Both men raise there drinks, but Aram-Set, who's back isn't facing the curtain that acts as a door for the balcony is unable to see movement behind it, very stealth like N'Kantu enters the quarters of Nephrus. A man above average size such as him shouldn't need a weapon, however he makes his way towards an unsuspecting Aram-Set with a dagger in hand, he is in clear view of Nephrus who's lips start to form a smile.

"Here's the thing 'friend', no matter how great you've made this empire, there's always room for improvement. The chief of the Swairi's agrees.."

"Wh.." before Aram-Set can fully understand what is going on he turns around to find himself facing the iceman like N'Kantu.

"This is for my people, enslaver."

With that the dagger plunges into Aram-Set's abdominal area, one, twice, three times in quick succession. He stumbles back a foot or two before twisting his body to face Nephrus, who in turn turns his back on Aram-Set. With his ounce of strength he forms two words: "Coward. Traitor.". With that Aram-Set falls to the ground, Pharaoh no longer.

"N'Kantu, correct? Today not only did you do what remains of your people a great service, which they will be rewarded for but you just helped the Egyptians finally break free of our own bondage that Aram-Set had us under" with his back still turned to N'Kantu, Nephrus is able to discretely reach into his robe and pull out a vial "However, only one of us can lead our people to greatness starting today and it isn't you.. you dirty Swairi!"

Nephrus surprisingly quickly spins around, throwing the liquid contents of it into N'Kantu's face. N'Kantu stumbles back, dropping to a knee as he tries to wipe it away.

"What is this!?"

"Just a little concoction I made up, for a time like this. It'll put you to sleep very quickly, and make this very much easier for you and I" Nephrus pauses for a split second before sarcastically adding "all great Swairi chief."

Nephrus for once is true to his word, as N'Kantu is quick to fall to the ground, everything fading to darkness.

Once N'Kantu awakens he very quickly realizes that he is no longer in the palace where he left his people to fend for themselves, their fates unknown to him, rather he is within one of the many tombs he and his people had been building for Aram-Set, there's nothing overly special or majestic about it, its barely a step up from the hellhole N'Kantu and his people had been living in and now here he lays, strapped to a alter of sorts, his body wrapped in papyrus, unable to break free and utterly defenceless to Nephrus, who's is as usual flagged by a few guards.

"I know you're wondering what's going on here, this wasn't the deal we made when I interrupted your brave but pointless act of rebellion. Did you think that was really going to end good for you?"

"My people..."

"Are better off now, I've heard Duat is a wonderful place. Just like my people are better off with me as a ruler, thank you for that by the way, unfortunately for you N'Kantu, Chief of Swairi, you're not going to be so. You're unable to move as you've noticed because well you where taking your nap, myself and my men decided to mix a preservative into your blood stream."

Nephrus comes closer to N'Kantu, their eyes making contact, noses almost touching.

"Your people built these catacombs and now as a 'reward' for being stupid enough to think I'd ever let your people run off freely, for helping me get rid of Aram-Set and rise even more in power, you get to lay down here well I rule up there, as Egypt grows in power. Death and Duat are nowhere in sight for you N'Kantu, however when the comes, I'll make sure when I get to Duat to wish the Swairi well for you."

With that said Nephrus's guards begin to unstrap N'Kantu, picking the large man up off the alter they begin to move over to a corner of the tomb, where for the first N'Kantu is able to see what awaits him – a stone sarcophagus, N'Kantu the warrior doesn't beg or plead, he accepts what awaits him as the guards begin to place him in. He's failed his people, his failed himself, now all that's life to do is die gracefully as they seal him in his new home. After all time catches up to everyone, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**W** **illiamsburg, New York, A Week Ago**

For a dive bar located in Williamsburg, My Son's Place is doing pretty well, its owner Miles Olddann, a man no later than thirty-one bought this place out three years ago with money that no one is really sure how he came into – nor does anyone ever really bother to ask, New York in general is a hotbed of shady activity and most citizens have adopted a see no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil type policy. He stands at the window of his second story office, looking down at the group of one or two drinks away from being waking up in the morning with lots of regrets of the night before and no memory of how those regrets came to be partiers dancing away on the floor – not a care in the world.

Good lord Miles, if your father was alive to see this place, to see how you managed to turn it from a place where unhappy middle aged working class men sought refuge to a legitimate money making business, maybe for once you'd gain his approval. **Maybe**.

"Not too shabby of a shack y'all got setup here, not too bad at all.." A very familiar voice says in the background. Miles could never forget it no matter how much one tries to cover it up. Miles turns around to see a pair of feet propped up on his desk, in his chair he sees someone he isn't seen a good three years, with an inquisitive squint of his eyes he begins to walk towards his desk.

"Richard? Richard Harper? What the hell are you doing here?"

The blonde shaggy haired twenty-eight year old takes a swag of beer before talking again, "You're not still sore about that whole Guatemala thing are ya Miley?"

"It's _Miles_ and that whole 'Guatemala' thing nearly cost me the head off my shoulders. So yes friend, forgive me if I am still a little bit 'sore' over that."

With a sarcastic shrug of his shoulders and a spin of the office chair, Harper replies, "How was I supposed to know that the backer sent us to rip off a drug lord? Besides, the payoff of that job alone allowed you to purchase this… fine establishment, if you will." Harper takes another a pause and swag of beer before continuing "Listen, I came here to make that up to you…."

"Make it up to me? Three years later?" A puzzled Miles can't help but interrupt.

"Ya Miley, three years is a lot of time. In that time I've done a few more jobs, both nationally and internationally with less than stellar partners. But Imma fixin' on something big here, friend, and I want you in on it. 100 Percent. I have a guy, he's moneybags, and he's offering 10 Mil to go over to Egypt next week, it's essentially a grab and dash – no danger …"

"I'm legit now. Not interested."

"You're going to turn down 5 Mil? Come on friend, it's just us pulling off a fast one on a couple of Archeologists, coming back to America, doing the drop off and getting paid."

"You really don't understand the meaning of the word 'no', do you Asp? Listen, years ago we had good times, travelled the world, made money but that's in the past. However, I grew up, wanted more, went legit and am perfectly content. Maybe you should give it a try, invest in something here in New York.. Hell you might like it!"

Harper stands up from his seat, gently placing the now empty beer bottle on Miles desk; he runs his hand through his blonde shaggy hair before making his way, albeit slowly towards the office door.

"I didn't want to say anything Miley, but I'm in deep with the Maggia, some bad people with bad intentions are on the lookout for me, rather I have money or not. I _need_ this job and I _need_ you by my side to do it.." Harper reaches the, slightly opens it and looks back at Miles "my numbers on your desk, I'm leaving for Cairo in one week. I hope to hear from you by then but if I don't... see ya around, Miley."

"It's Miles!", its already too late as Richard Harper is gone, however Miles eyes a piece of paper on his desk that's a reminder of the interesting proposition and the worrying revelation that Richard Harper left him with.

 **Egypt, Now**

The days of actively going out on expeditions for one Alexi Skarab had been over for a few years, he had settled into a nice teaching job in a university in Manhattan, however two weeks ago a man named Amhet Abdol showed up in his office with an opportunity to good to pass up, Alexi was getting to lead an expedition into what's believed the forgotten Pharaoh, which unknown to Amhet or his boss it just happens (it's funny how fate works, right?) to be what Alexi Skarab the beginnings of his bloodline. So now he sits in the back of this jeep, both the drivers and jeeps paid for by Amhet and his boss, riding along the desert, inch closer to and closer to what he believes to be the most important moment of not only his career but his life.

On each side of him sits his two top students and what he considers his protégés, Janice Carr and Ron McAllister, both only in there only twenties with their whole lives ahead of them yet, but both smart enough to know that this opportunity may never come again. Behind them another jeep follows, one which holds two aids provided by Amhet - Richard Harper and Miles Olddann.

"Professor, you've barely said two words sense we left Cairo and hit the desert. Your first expedition in five years and you seem so… stoic, Janice and I can barely contain ourselves." Remarks Ron

"My apologizes Ron, it must be nerves – no matter how many tombs you explore, no matter how much of the world you see, sometimes your biggest obstacle to overcome is your own self."

"Ten minutes and we have as far as a vehicle can drive Mister Skarab, my partners and I will give you a few hours to do your, make the most of it." The driver of the jeep quips.

"Thank you, we greatly appreciate all that you've done."

"Do you think we can really rely on those two other guys though, Professor? Every time that Harper guy gets within twenty feet of me he gets all love struck.." Janice questions

"Unfortunately Janice, sometimes on the job you have to do the best with the tools you got, even if they are a little bit dull."

"So do you think they trust us? Miles asks, as he uncomfortably shifts in the backseat of the following jeep.

"Miley my man, that Janice is _totally_ into me. We might have been about for a few years, but I've still got that ol' charm."

"I don't think she's into you, she looks worried for you. Like last night, when you were trying to get her attention back at the hotel and took out that plant. By the way, _it's Miles_!"

"Yeah. That's all part of the charm Miley."

Without much of a warning the driver slams on the breaks of the driver slams on the breaks of the jeep. "How about you two charm your way out of here, its time" remarks the driver.

With that Miles and Harper get out of the jeep and meet up with Alexi, Janice and Ron whom hands them a few bags of each.

"It's about a half hour to a forty five minute hike from what the instructions Mister Abdol has me to believe. Remember, keep yourselves in eyesight and hydrated at all times. Both during the hike and once we hit the cave and tombs. Commutation is key" Alexi firmly instructs both beginning to lead his team into the desert and on course to their destination by foot. Once the team appears to be out of sight one of the two driver jeep drivers approach each other.

"The master will be happy, now that the players have been set in place the Orb of Ra is nearly his, Egypt shall once again reclaim its glory."

 **Author's Note - This wasn't a good chapter at all, however I just wanted to at least introduce some key characters and try to, if nothing else get the story to this main setting in modern Egypt. I'm hoping by at least attempting to do that this chapter, I can really stink my teeth into this and get the story moving properly now.**


End file.
